I Knew You Were Trouble
I Knew You Were Trouble - песня Тейлор Свифт. Кавер исполнен Big Time Rush и Викторией Джастис на промо-концерте Summer Break Tour 2013 1 апреля 2013 года в House Of Blues в Лос-Анджелесе. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова thumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxonce upon a time a few mistakes ago i was in your sights you got me alone you found me you found me, you found me i guess you didn’t care, and i guess i liked that and when i fell hard you took a step back without me without me, without me and he’s long gone when he’s next to me and i realize the blame is on me cuz i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been till you put me down oh i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been now i’m lying on the cold hard ground oh oh trouble trouble trouble oh oh trouble trouble trouble no apologies, he’ll never see you cry pretend he doesn’t know, that he’s the reason why you’re drowning, you’re drowning, you’re drowning heard you moved on, from whispers on the street a new notch in your belt is all i’ll ever be and now i see, now i see, now i see he was long gone when he met me and i realize the joke is on me cuz i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been till you put me down oh i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been now i’m lying on the cold hard ground oh oh trouble trouble trouble oh oh trouble trouble trouble and the saddest fear comes creeping in that you neve loved me, or her, or anyone or anything, yeah i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been till you put me down oh i knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places i’ve never been now i’m lying on the cold hard ground oh oh trouble trouble trouble oh oh trouble trouble trouble i knew you were trouble when you walked in trouble trouble trouble i knew you were trouble when you walked in trouble trouble trouble Перевод Когда-то, давным-давно, Несколько ошибок назад, Ты обратил на меня внимание, А я была одинока. И вот ты нашел меня, Ты нашел меня, Ты связал меня. Думаю, ты был безразличен, И, наверное, мне это нравилось. А когда я упала, больно ударившись, Ты шагнул назад - Без меня, без меня, без меня. Тебя давно и след простыл, Хотя ты стоишь рядом со мной. И я понимаю, что виновата я сама. Ведь я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А затем спустил на грешную землю... Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда. Никаких извинений! Ты никогда не увидишь моих слез. Ты делаешь вид, что не догадываешься, Что причина всему – ты сам. А я иду ко дну... Из уличных кривотолков Я узнала, что ты продолжил свои похождения. Очередной галочкой в твоём списке побед – Вот чем максимум я останусь для тебя. И сейчас я понимаю, Что ты был далек уже В день нашей первой встречи. Я осознаю, что осталась в дураках. Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А затем спустил на грешную землю... Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда. Иногда в твою душу заползает жуткий страх, Что ты никогда не любил меня, Её, кого-либо или что-либо... Да! Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А затем спустил на грешную землю... Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился. Поэтому стыд мне и позор! Ты подарил мне невиданное блаженство, А теперь я лежу на холодной, твердой земле, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда, О-о, моя беда, беда, беда. Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился, Беда, беда, беда. Я поняла, что ты моя беда, Как только ты появился, Беда, беда, беда!